


Does is Garbo and Malloy is gay?

by Shamisen_Boom



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Coping, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, Homosexuality, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Rough Kissing, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Surprise Kissing, TV News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamisen_Boom/pseuds/Shamisen_Boom
Summary: I made this based off of a filthy frank video and added onto it,the video will be at the end.





	Does is Garbo and Malloy is gay?

"Well there you have it folks! That was a great match, I feel like I can die now"

Garbo said sarcastically,fingers idly tapping to a unheard beat.

"Ha ha ha,got some good jokes today huh Garbo?"

Malloy said,trying to steer the conversation from Garbo's self deprecating jokes.Garbo often made jokes like that and usually tried to help him feel better,but he couldn't really talk with him like that here.

"Just fucking kill me!" Garbo yelled unchararistically at Malloy.

He didn't know what came over him,it just felt like too much.things hadn't really been going well for him lately,especially with his marriage still in shambles and his depression slowly getting worse.

He needed help and he knew it,but no one except Malloy was ever there to help him and he just hurt him.He just hurt his best friend who was the only one there to care for him,And that just made him want to die more.

Malloy was visibly shaking,scared to do anything as he had never seen his friend lash out before,vent,yeah but he never lashed out at anyone befor much less at him.

"O-oh a-alright Garbo just r-relax" Malloy was stuttering and frozen in place,trying to defuse the situation.

"Relax?!you don't tell me to fucking relax!I'll relax when I'm dead,so just fucking kill me!"

Garbo started to tell louder,a swell as standing up from his seat and start toward his friend as he did so.

He was so scared.He wanted to help him,he was his friend but he was so scared he couldn't even move.

G-Garbo is everything ok?" He said quivering as he tried to back away from Garbo,only to find his back pressed against the wall behind him.

No!Nothing is okay!" He screamed tears forming at his eyes "Here's the gun,just please kill me!" He demanded,tears now freely rolling down his cheeks as he took the gun and shoved it into his hands.

Malloy was in shock,why did he gave this? Did he always bring this with him? He knew he had been having some hard times with his wife and all but didn't expect this.before he knew it he was crying to as he shakily held the gun in his claws.

"G-Garbo are you serious right now?!" Chocking our the words between sobs and hic ups. His hands were trembling around the gun,he couldn't stop crying and sobbing.his breath was hitching to the point that he almost couldn't breathe.

"Oh my god just fucking shoot me Malloy! Please just end it! Please!" He yelled as more tears escaped his eyes.

"I-" Malloy couldn't even start before he was cut off my the man in front of him. He shoved him harder against the wall,his hand gripping at his shoulders.

"Just fucking kill me Malloy!this isn't a joke anymore!" He said,the tears on his cheeks that had fried left the fur there wet and matted.

"What do you mean a joke! It was never a joke and you know it!" Malloy chocked out."I know what all those jokes meant but I was being patient and was waiting until you were ready to talk about it asshole!" He screamed crying even more than before.

It doesn't matter anymore! Just do it!" Garbo barked back,tears no longer flowing as he glared at Malloy.

"I'll do it! I-I'll do it I swear!" He yelled,trying to wipe his tears even though they kept flowing.He pointed the gun at him to further his point.

"No you're not Malloy,You wanna know why?" He growled condescendingly at him as he pressed himself closer to his friend."Because you're a fucking coward!"  
He yelled,gripping his shoulders even tighter and growling to show his sharp canines.

"G-Garbo please we-we've been friends sense-" he started,only to be curt of by his captor.

"That's why we should do it together Malloy" he growled,pulling a pocket knife out from his pocket,and put it up to his captives throat. 

"I can't Garbo-" he started to only to be shushed by Garbo pressing the knife closer to his neck. 

"Me and you best buds" he said with a grin plastered on his face.

"G-Garbo no-" shushed once again by the knife so hardly pressed against he neck it started to bleed.

Malloy couldn't help but start to cry again.He was so scared,he didn't want to die yet.

"It's us against the world Malloy!" He said happily guiding his knife from Mallory's neck to his cheek,slowly drawing blood as he puncture his scales.

"Wha-What about you're wife?!" I said pushing him away roughly.

"Fuck my wife,we're in a loveless marriage" he said shoving Malloy back against the wall.

"G-Garbo" he grunted against the others grip.

"If the world doesn't let us be together then fuck the world Malloy,Fuck the world" he said his grin growing wider.

"G-Garbo that's enough!"Malloy yelled trying to back away,but he grabbed him before He could run.

"I knew it! You're a fucking coward!" He said pushing the crocodile to the ground and sitting on top of him.

"I'm not going to because I love you!" He pressed his lips to his in a rough kiss,and Garbo pressed back just as much. They eventually had to pull away for breathe.

"Malloy?" He asked wiping the trail of saliva that connected our youngest with his sleeve.

"Y-Yeah" Malloy was still in a daze from the kiss. "I love you" he pushed Malloy to the ground, passionately making out with him. "H-Hey Garbo" Malloy said quietly "This was on tv you know?"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was from filthy franks but blaster video,this happens at the end with the commentators I know it's bad but I was working with a script from a filthy frank video so you have to give some credit.


End file.
